Following the Leader/Captured by the Powhatan Tribe and Looking for Pocahontas and John Smith
(As Double D, Jin, and Spyro lead the group through the forest, they, except Mei and Peng, all started singing as they passed underneath a waterfall) Group: Following the leader The leader The leader We’re following the leader Wherever he may go (They then crossed a river on some rocks. After Sophocles tripped and made himself a bridge for everyone else, he climbed up and resumed his march. Behind them, Picky made it to the other side of the river and the last rock behind him emerged, revealed to be a hippo) Group: Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-dum-tee-day Tee-dum, tee-dee It’s part of a game we play Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day Just a teedle-dee-dum A teedle-dee-oo-tee-day (The group then slid down a vine and climbed over a boulder) Group: Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day We’re one for all And all of us out For fun We march in line And follow the other one With a teedle-dee-doo A teedle-dee-do-tee-dum (As they continued through the forest, no one noticed a monkey grabbing Ash’s hat and trying it on. The second monkey tried it on with a flower, but discarded the flower and lets the third monkey try it on. But the hat didn’t fit on the third monkey’s little head and they returned the hat to Ash’s head without anyone noticing) Group: Following the leader The leader The leader We’re following the leader Wherever he may go We’re off to fight the Smurfs The Smurfs The Smurfs We’re off to fight the Smurfs Because he told us so (In a tall grassy field, the group trudged along carefully, but Picky got separated and bumped into a boulder. After climbing on top of it, he saw the group, climbed down, and caught up with them, without noticing that the boulder was actually a regular rhino eating some grass) Group: Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day We march along And these are the words we sing Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day Oh a teedle-dee-do A teedle-dee-do-tee-day (As the group passed by a sleeping bear above them, Jeff accidentally, and unknowingly, punched the bear’s nose with his umbrella, waking it up. Just when it was about to angrily attack, it stopped upon noticing the teddy bear Picky is carrying and got confused) Group: Oh a teedle-dee-do A teedle-dee-do-tee-day (After emerging into a clearing of the forest, Jeff, Ash, and Porky noticed something on the ground as soon as the song was done) Jeff, Ash, and Porky: Smurfs! (The Lost Kids and Pokemon, except Ash and Pikachu, then ran and dug a battle hole as Jeff, Ash, Pikachu, and Porky observed a pair of footprints) Porky: Hmm, that's a Smurf's footprint, alright. Ash: Must belong to one of the males. Jeff: And this one Smurf who owns those footprints is quite intelligent. Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pikachu. Misty: (Impatiently) Well, let’s go get them! (The Lost Kids and Pokemon clamored up in agreement until Jeff shushed them) Jeff: Everyone, quiet! First we need to plan our strategy. Iro: Um, what's a strategy? Jeff: A strategy’s a plan of attack, Iro. (Jeff then begins to draw his plans on the ground around the footprints with his umbrella) Jeff: The initial phase is an encircling maneuver, so first.... (While this happened, Picky is looking in curiosity when suddenly, a small axe flew at a tree near them. Noticing the axe and a feather laying on the ground, Picky picked them up and looked at them. Then Picky took the axe and after putting the feather on his head, he started to playfully pretend to be an Indian by dancing. Suddenly, a lone tree started to move towards him. Picky stopped playing suddenly and after noticing, he sneaked a couple of feet away, but the tree slowly followed him. After running a couple of inches away, he stopped and the tree did the same. As the tree stopped in front of him, Picky got startled that he dropped the axe and feather on the ground. He then took a peek under the tree and noticed a pair of feet there. He gasped and realized the Smurfs are here. He ran over to the group to try and warn them, but the group was too busy making their plans with Jeff’s help) Picky: Guys! The Smurfs are here! It's true! (Picky tried hitting his teddy bear on Porky’s back) Picky: Let me in! Listen! (But Porky unknowingly kicked Picky aside gently, causing him to be knocked down. Picky noticed more tree-disguised Smurfs emerging from the forest and slowly going up to the group) Jeff: Now remember, the Smurfs are cunning, but not aware of this. (Just as Picky screamed out to them, a tree-disguised Smurf, containing three Smurfs, from behind grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the trees, making Picky drop his teddy bear. Then one of the three Smurfs inside the tree-disguise grabbed the teddy bear and pulled it in too) Jeff: Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by sur...! (Just when Double D was about to say “Surprise,” another tree-disguised Powhatan Indian grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the tree. Then, the tree-disguised Powhatan Indians chased the group around until each and every single member of the group was captured. Well, except Double D and Spyro who escaped. Later, the Powhatan Indians ditched their tree disguises and dragged their prisoners to their village, with Double D and Spyro secretly following them. At the village, they peeked from behind a teepee house, and saw everyone tied to a wooden pole with Sparx locked in a small cage next to them) Jin: Sorry I didn’t pay attention, everyone. Me and Double D, wherever he and Spyro may be. It’s all my fault. Sparx: Eh, it’s no big deal, Jin. (The group agreed with Sparx. Suddenly, the chief appeared before them. He is a. He is Chief Powhatan, and he is not happy at all) Chief Powhatan: Wingapo. Group: Wingapo, Chief Powhatan. Papa Smurf: For many days, we always come to battle you all. Group: (Agreeing) Yeah. Papa Smurf: Sometimes, you win. And sometimes, we win. May: Okay, Papa Smurf. Now that you win, please let us go now. Porky: Let us go now? Pence: You mean this is all a game? May: Yeah. Max: If we win, we let them go free. Dawn: And if they win, they let us go free. Kiawe: Indeed. Papa Smurf: I’m afraid we’re not letting you go. Group: (Confused) What? (Mallow laughs a little) Mallow: (Laughs a bit) He’s just joking around. Papa Smurf: (Angrily) This is no joke! Where is my granddaughter, Smurfette?! (From behind the house, Jeff, Ash, and Pikachu realized why the Smurf leader is angry in the first place and why his people captured their friends) Misty: Wait, Smurfette is gone? Tuff: We don’t have your granddaughter! Porky: And this is our first time here, we never saw her. Iro: Me neither. Honey: Never saw her! Spikehead: We don’t have her. Picky: Honest, we don’t. Papa Smurf: (Angrily) You’re lying! If Ness Pan and his friends know this, if Smurfette is not back by sunset, you will all be executed! (Jeff, Ash, and Pikachu then ran out of hiding) Jeff: Wait! Ash: Hold it! Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pika! (The Smurfs noticed them) Group: Jeff, Ash, and Pikachu! Papa Smurf: What are you doing here?! Ash: We’re innocent and it’s the truth! Jeff: We would never kidnap this Smurfette! Papa Smurf: Then how come you left this note behind? (He shows Jeff, Ash, and Pikachu a piece a paper with a note written on it and Jeff reads it) Jeff: (Reading) We got your granddaughter Smurfette, and she won’t be coming back. Signed.... (He reads in shock) Jeff: (Reading in shock) The Lost Kids and Pokemon?! Papa Smurf: Now I am going to ask you again! Where is Smurfette?! Group: We don’t know! Papa Smurf: Then you will executed at sunset! Jeff and Ash: Wait! Pikachu: (Desperately) PIKACHU!! (They stop and listen) Jeff: How about we make a deal? (The group watched Jeff, Ash, and Pikachu hopefully as Papa Smurf walked up to them) Papa Smurf: What deal? Jeff: We want to prove that we did not write that note and captured Smurfette, right? Papa Smurf: Yes? Jeff: So why not put us to a test to prove we’re innocent? Pikachu: (Nods in agreement) Pika. Ash: That way, you will realize you were wrong and we were right. Jeff and Ash: Deal? (Papa Smurf sighed and gave in) Papa Smurf: Very well. And if you are to find Smurfette, search everywhere around the island if you like, whether it's flying or by foot. Then once you do find her, come back here with her. But if you don’t make it by sunset, we will find you, and I will execute you all. Deal? No deal? (Jeff, Ash, and Pikachu got nervous at first, but got their courage up) Jeff and Ash: Deal. (Jeff, Ash, Pikachu, and Papa Smurf shake hands. Then another male Smurf named Hefty Smurf untied the group and they go up to Jeff, Ash, and Pikachu) Papa Smurf: Remember. Your time will be up at sunset. (The group nods and they entered the forest. A minute later, the group got exhausted and rested for a bit) Jin: I don't see why this Pocahontas and John Smith just got themselves kidnapped for. Gene: Well, my guess; It had to be the pirates. (Jin then stepped on something squishy offscreen, and he got disgusted that his shoes are dirtied) Jin: Oh, great! I stepped in something gross and smelly! Devon: All you did is step in bear scat. Jin: (Confused) Scat? Peng: Uh, Jin? Jin: What? Peng: I think he means caca. (Jin still got confused) Cornwall: Oh, for Pete's sake! He meant "Poop," ya idiot! (Realizing, Jin backed off in disgust) Jin: That is even more gross! Cornwall: Well, if my idiot brother had to say "Poop," you'd understand? Devon: Excuse me?! I said "Scat!" That's what poop is! Jin: I don't want to hear any more bathroom talk! Cornwall: (Ignoring Jin, to Devon) It doesn't matter! Why, we wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you not paying attention to Peng and Mei! Devon: You didn't pay attention either, genius! Cornwall: Excuuuse me for being a genius than you! Devon: You and our friends still wouldn't here with me if Spyro and Double D intervened! Cornwall: Look who's talking! (Then they started singing as a bubble appeared and splits into two contain Devon and Cornwall separately in each bubble as the camera pans up to a dinosaur skeleton. Cornwall uses its ribcage as a xylophone) Cornwall: I’d be rocking with the dinos (He grabs the skeleton, which becomes a rhino) Cornwall: Swinging with the rhinos I’d re-dragonize this cave in a minute! (It transforms into a cave styled living room with a lava lamp, a chair, and a television with Devon’s head inside. He turns off the TV) Cornwall: Cornwall They would say That I would be the Dragon King (Devon grabs hold of Cornwall and holds him up high on Pride Rock, parodying the scene from "The Lion King," then drops him back to his chair where a dartboard with Devon’s head is seen in front of it) Cornwall: I would love this world Without you in it (He throws the dart at Devon’s head, transitioning the scene to a Lava Lamp] Cornwall: If I didn’t have you Devon: (Appearing in the lava lamp, aghast) If you didn’t have me? (Cornwall turns to the volcano pit that erupts a dish) Cornwall: If I didn’t have you Devon: Well, how about if I'' didn’t have ''you, huh? (Cornwall shoves an orange into Devon’s mouth, the camera zooms into the orange, transitioning it to another scene where it shows Devon and Cornwall as their separate selves) Devon and Cornwall: Oh, what I could be If there was only me Oh, what I’d do If I didn’t have you (Cynder's silhouette appears and interrupts the song briefly) Cynder: Stop bickering and get your act together! Devon: Act? (They collide together, transitioning to a spotlight scene where Devon and Cornwall are acting with Devon dressed in a kimono from "The Mikado" and Cornwall as "The Phantom of the Opera") Devon: Did someone say “Act?” I'' can act! ''(Then he started singing) Devon: If only I had separate parts (He bonks Cornwall on the head with his fan, and the scene blows up, transitioning to Devon with a sculpture of Cornwall in a Venus de Milo style. Devon cracks the sculpture into bits with Cornwall’s eyes popping out and blinking) Devon: My career would be the arts I’d be the star of Neverland (He turns into a silhouette with a model of Neverland itself, then it turns into a ball) Devon: You’d be the half of the whole world forgot (It then shows Devon holding Cornwall’s head) Devon: If I didn’t have you (He hurls Cornwall's head in the air) Cornwall: I should be so lucky (The head lands next to Devon’s head, and Devon zips Cornwall back on the body) Devon: If I didn’t have you Cornwall: Oh wait! You’d be dead! (He grins briefly, then frowns) Devon and Cornwall: Oh, what I could be If there was only me Oh, what I’d do If I didn’t have you (Cornwall pulls the projector screen down to reveal Cornwall, wearing a hockey mask a la Jason Vorhees and wielding a chainsaw at Devon, who avoids it. The chainsaw slices the screen, transitioning to a log scene with Devon reading his book with a lamp at the side and Cornwall tied down about to be sliced in half by a wood cutting blade) Devon and Cornwall: Oh, what I’d do If I didn’t have you (It fades to a shot of a boulder rolling down on a curved slope with Devon head laid down on it, about to be flattened) Devon: Trapped! Ah! Trapped! (The camera zooms into the boulder, as Devon and Cornwall appear in view, in the same color as the boulder) Cornwall: Stuck here with you for 500 years! (He face-palms himself in the face) Devon: Oh dear, it’s learned to count. (He pokes Cornwall in the eye, and it all goes black. It transitions to a scene where Cornwall is on trial) Cornwall: If you have gotten a good lawyer, I would’ve split 400 years ago! Devon: (As the judge) Now listen here pal! I don’t come here to be insulted! Cornwall: Oh. Where do you usually go? Devon: (Morphing into Godzilla and breathing fire at Cornwall) I’d be a fire-breathing lizard Cornwall: (The flame transitions to Devon and Cornwall as an inflatable) I’d be one high flying wizard Devon: You'd be nothing without me You’d be extinct You’d cease to be (He drills on the cliff where Cornwall is standing on, making him fall into the canyon in style of the Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner cartoon) Cornwall: I’m so tired of your nagging Devon: And I’m so tired of your bragging Cornwall: (Chuckles a bit) Without me, you’ll have no brains Devon and Cornwall: With which to think (Devon sticks his glove-covered hand into Cornwall ear, and then back out, leaving Cornwall stunned. The camera zooms into his other ear. As they overlap sing, inside, Cornwall runs up and flirts with Red Hot Riding Hood until she morphs into Devon. Then he runs into the camera, transitioning to Devon looking at the mirror, until the mirror image morphs into Cornwall. Devon grabs hold of him and makes him into an egg and bounces him off-screen) Cornwall: I’d be rocking with the dinos Swinging with the rhinos I’d re-dragonize this cave in a minute Cornwall They would say That I would be The Dragon King Devon: (Overlapping with Cornwall’s verse) If only had separate parts My career would be the arts I’d be the star of Neverland Devon and Cornwall: I would love this world without you in it (The egg bounces into a cave scenery, where it hatches into a baby Devon) Devon and Cornwall: If I didn’t have you Chorus: (Voice-over) If I didn’t have you (Another egg bounces in and hatches into a baby Cornwall. Devon shoves the half of the eggshell onto Cornwall’s head, prompting him to fight) Devon and Cornwall: If I didn’t have you Chorus: (Voice-over) If I didn’t have you (As baby Devon and Cornwall fight their way off-screen, three eggs dance in, until a cane hooks them away) Chorus: (Voice-over) Yeah, yeah, yeah (Devon and Cornwall walk in from the side) Devon: This way, Let me lead. (He tries to dance until Cornwall lifts him up) Chorus: (Voice-over) Yeah, yeah, yeah Cornwall: No, this way, twinkle toes! (They fall into the camera, transforming themselves into Picasso-stylized stained glass window figures) Devon and Cornwall: Life would be so sweet If these were both my feet Oh, what I’d do If I didn’t have you (They pull back from the camera and they pop out, dressed like Sonny Brow and Cher) Cornwall: (Imitating Sonny) I got you, babe Devon and Cornwall: Oh what I’d do If I didn’t have yooouuuuu (Steam comes up from the bottom of the screen, engulfing it and transitioning to an spotlight stage scenery with Devon and Cornwall, dressed like Elvis Presley and with their back turned) Devon and Cornwall: (Imitating Elvis) Ohhhhhhhhh Well, if I didn’t (They turn around) Devon and Cornwall: (Imitating Elvis) Oh If I didn’t…. Have yooouuuuu (They jump up and land in a thank you pose and in the voice impression of Elvis) Cornwall: (Imitating Elvis) Thank you. Thank you, very much. Devon: (Imitating Elvis) Devon’s left the building. Cornwall: (Imitating Elvis) Hey, you’ve never sang this before, have ya? (Devon socks Cornwall in the face, ending the song and cueing Devon and Cornwall back in reality, no longer dressed as Elvis. After the song ended, Cynder finally butted in) Cynder: If you're done, shall we continue our search before sundown? (Realizing, the group, including Devon and Cornwall, resumed their search. After searching some more, the group came upon an empty dark-looking cavern. Huey, Dewey, and Louie got nervous) Huey: Uh.... Let's look somewhere else. Dewey and Louie: Right behind you. (They were about to walk away when the group stopped them) Mushu: What if Pocahontas and John Smith are in there? Louie: What if they're not? (Despite being a little scared, the group took each other's hands and slowly walked cautiously into the cave. Silence, then, a savage roar was heard and the group ran out the cave screaming their heads off, having startled a cranky lion, who was sleeping in the cave. The angry lion then emerged from the cave, growling at them, as if saying "Go away! I'm sleeping here!" Once far away from the cave, the group realized the lion isn't chasing them and after sighing in relief, they resumed their search for Pocahontas and John Smith) Cornwall: (Angrily to Mushu) I had a feeling we shouldn't have gotten into that cavern! Louie: Especially with an angry cranky lion in there. Mushu: How was I supposed to know?! Cynder: Enough arguing! We gotta find Pocahontas and John! (Sparx heard something rustling in the bushes and pssts at the others, getting their attention. They watched cautiously, and to their surprise, a Native American woman and a Brirish man emerged, appearing to be running from something, or someone. The woman is a. And the man with her is a. Double D's group recognized them as....) Lost Dragons: Pocahontas and John Smith! London group: That's Pocahontas and John Smith? Sparx: Yeah. (Pocahontas and John Smith noticed them and ran up to them in desperation, panting) Devon: Who's after you? (Pocahontas and John Smith caught their breath and explained) John Smith: A certain pirate crew. Pocahontas: They captured us, but we managed to escape so far. (Suddenly, they heard more rustling in the bushes from afar. Pocahontas, John Smith, and the group quickly hid in an empty giant hollow tree trunk nearby and watched. Then emerging from the bushes is Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew, apparently looking for Pocahontas and John Smith. Deciding to try and sneak off quietly, Pocahontas, John Smith, and the group crawled silently to the other side of the trunk to a bunch of bushes and crawled across the ground like a bunch of bears hiding from predators, ready for the attack, except they're escaping, not attacking. Suddenly, just when Pocahontas and John Smith were the last to make it through the bushes with the group, John Smith accidentally snapped a nearby twig laying on the ground, getting the pirates' attention. The two gasped upon being spotted and just when they ran again, Zedd and Grievous grabs them savagely by the arms, much to the hidden group's concern, who saw the whole thing) Pocahontas: Put us down! John Smith: We'll never talk! (Then Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades walked up to the two) Hades: Oh, come on. Myotismon: You know what we want. Shredder: We want to find Riku Pan and his friends' hideout. Hades: So cough it up. Shredder: Tell us. Myotismon: There is no path through water to the Happy Hunting Ground once we get to the Black Castle. (Pocahontas and John Smith got angry and determined) Pocahontas: You want us to tell you? Fine. John Smith: (To the pirates) We'll tell you, but it's not pleasant in Powhatan language, get it? (To Pocahontas) Tell them. (Pocahontas nods to John Smith and then she says angrily says to Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades in Powhatan language "You three are nothing but pure evil, you always are a temperamental loudmouthed Metalfish, Batfish, and Hothead, and you smell of bear poop!" During her language speaking here, the group and pirates watched in confusion, that even Bebop and Rocksteady and even a hidden Devon and Cornwall shrugged at each other, meaning "I don't know what she's saying." Then once Pocahontas finished her Powhatan language speech, John Smith gives a haughty nod on agreement with Pocahontas and she angrily spits on Shredder's feet, calmly surprising the pirates and hidden group. Then Bebop and Rocksteady spoke up) Rocksteady: Um, I think she says "Sorry, but no. I don't know where the hideout is." Bebop: (Snorts) Yeah. (Suddenly, Mushu accidentally fell face first in the dirt and was about to sneeze from the dirt going up his nose. Seeing this in a panic, Sparx was about to quiet his sneeze, but too late; Mushu sneezed loudly, getting Pocahontas, John Smith, and the pirates' attention. Busted, the group got up and were about to help Pocahontas and John Smith when the pirates grabbed them, catching them off-guard. Despite putting up a good fight, the pirates' grips were too powerful. Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades went up to the new captives) Vanitas: Well, well.... Myotismon: I think we found new baits for Riku Pan and his friends, men. Hunter J: Indeed. (The pirates chuckled evilly a bit in agreement, much to Pocahontas, John Smith, and the group's calm concern and anger combined, despite struggling to break free. Devon speaks up angrily with dignity) Devon: I say, unhand us and the Native Princess and Native British Prince, you...! (He struggles for an insult, then says it at his best) Devon: You savages! (The pirates laughed evilly at this a bit) Bebop: (Laughing and snorting a bit) "Savages?" (Snorts) Really? Rocksteady: (Laughing a bit) That's what Pocahontas' people are! Cornwall: (Sarcastically to Devon) Nice smoking gun, big nose. (Then the pirates proceeded to pull a bunch of ropes out to tie them up when we fade to black) Coming up: Riku’s group meet the mermaids, who sets up a romantic atmosphere between Riku and Xion's groups. Then they go to the Black Castle on a rescue mission to save Pocahontas, John Smith, and the others from Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew’s clutches. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies